User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 9
More Of The Worst Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. The contestants had to go on an overnight camping trip, and drama makes the great outdoors even greater. Amy was the only contestant not taking the note thing seriously. Speaking of Dani and Topher accused one another of writing it once they got into an argument. Team Victoria won and Lizzy had Geoff out the game once they and Cody got into an argument of their own. Find out what happens next on Total Drama Wiki Extreme (Lizzy wakes up as she hears Amy enter) Lizzy: Ok. What the fuck are you doing getting back early? Amy: I like morning strolls Lizzy. Lizzy: REALLY? Amy: Wow you're worse than Samey. Lizzy: Sammy's an angel you're dismissed. Amy: Ooops I mean. Wow you're difficult. Lizzy: I have no idea what she's up to. That little bitch. Sammy: (As her team exits the cabin) ''Guys! Yazzy: Oh my god. Sammy: AMY FIGURED US OUT! Jasmine: What?! How? Sammy: Oh let's just say I was dragged out the cabin sometime early in the morning before you guys woke up and she threatened. Yazzy: ''(As Topher pulls Sammy into an embrace) ''That little bitch. Ash: I think you may now go crazy Yazzy. Yazzy: Not now. '''Yazzy: 2 things I go crazy over on this show. 1. Sammy and Topher - - in the good way since cuz of that embrace it was all lovingly. compared to the ones they had in the past 2. Amy - - in a not good way. I swear to god.' Xavier: Well we may as well suffer with her. Trent: Unless a miracle happens somehow. Amy: Morning Team Victoria. Dani: Hmph! Lizzy: I was this close. Yazzy: Right? Chris: Team Victoria, Team Bylot. Today your teams are no more. (Everyone gasps) Sammy: YES! Ash: FINALLY! Sammy: It totally works since Ash, Topher, Yazzy and I kinda wanted this once Katie was voted out. But this soon? ''' Chris: Your next challenge is Fairy Tale themed. Sammy: Fairy Tail? Amy: Oh my god ................. Yazzy, Ash, Lizzy, Kieran: Fave! Chris: As in actual Fairytales. Not your beloved anime. Trent: That sucks then. Yazzy: It's fine Trent-sama. Oh snap ................ Chris: That's right. There will be a royalty involved. Ash: Ella should've came back for that sake then. Chris: NO! That means singing. LeShawna: Princesses do sing though. Tyler: I'd like to hear Ash sing. Ash: You hear me wail to ATL a lot so no. You mean as a princess. I feel like one thanks to you now. Chris: And for this Lizzy is the queen. Lizzy: Moi? Bow down everyone. Ash: Like there's not a time when I don't. Yazzy: ''(Patting Ash on the head) ''Oh Aisling Chris: And for this challenge, Queen Lizzy will be trapped in a castle. It's definitely not gonna be easy. Yazzy: We're screwed. Xavier: Forget Queen Lizzy, more like princess Yazzy. Yazzy: Dude is that supposed to be an insult? Xavier: Nooooo! '''Lizzy: I so have this role down. Lizzy: Look at my dress! I'm the queen. Amy: Queen of Losers. Lizzy: Call me a loser and there will be fights Amy. Probably worse than whatever LeShawna, Dani, Yazzy, Ash and even JASMINE put together have in for you. And on occasion Sammy I guess. Amy: Step off the throne. Lizzy: Talk to MY throne. Chris: And go! Lizzy: Rescue me my loyal subjects! (Everyone walks across the board and witness apples being shot at them, only Kieran falls in the moat with goldfish causing Xavier and Dani to laugh) Ash: Red? Red: I wanted to be on tv. Plus I'm helping, sorry about the apple shooting. Yazzy: Not surprised if Derek ended up doing the same like you or Kieran. It's cool. Lizzy: Hey Amy! Now there's 2 people you're totes jealous of: Sammy cause she's gotten it and me cause I"m queen! Amy: You are SO off this island Lizzy! Chris: Technically the queen can't be voted off/eliminated. Amy: FUCK! (Cody falls on Amy) Amy: Get off me you geek! (Yazzy falls off the cliff only to be caught by Trent) Yazzy: Yeah this whole episode is a fairytail. Trent: Didn't quite catch ''that Yazzy. ''(They share a laugh) Annie and Dani: Aww! Xavier: I was right! Yazzy: YES YOU'RE SO FUNNY! Yazzy: Seriously Xavvy. 'Xavier: Princess Yazzy. ' Chris: And you 2 are also out! And you too Xav! Trent: It was best when it was Amy. Sammy: Actually Kieran's wipeout. Lizzy: This challenge is fun! Some bitch save moi. Ash: Coming Lizzy! (Alejandro takes his shirt off) Ash: On second thought ............ Sammy: I'm not looking kay! LeShawna: Can't stop looking. Annie and Dani: Oh wow. Jasmine: Ha! As good looking as you are you can't get me mate! Topher: (Pushes Alejandro out the way as Jasmine makes her way to the tower) ''Sorry who? Dani: Ohhh! What? Chris: You're all out. ''(Topher smirks at Alejandro) Alejandro: If there was a prince this challenge it'd be me. Yazzy: I'm the bitch who got caught so no. (Jasmine is about to get to the castle until Red shoots more apples her way) Jasmine: You're actually fucking serious. Red: I don't get paid if I'm not doing this. Jasmine: Over there disqualified contestants your way! Red: (Not noticing what Jasmine is about to do) ''What?! ''(The castle falls down as Red runs away and Jasmine catches Lizzy) Chris: And we have a winner! And nobody can eliminate Jasmine either. (Everyone cheers) Jasmine: I may be victorious but I'd still need my allies. Trent: That's not gonna be a problem. (LeShawna, Sammy and Topher get excited and request in on the alliance) Kieran: Queen for a day. Lizzy: STEP AWAY PEASANT FISHRAN! (Everyone but Kieran laughs) (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: First off congrats to you all making the merge. However now there are different living arrangements. Girls in the good cabin. Guys in the tree .......... unless you're Cody. Cody: What?! Amy: Lizzy's plan xoxo. Byyyyye! Yazzy: Wait. Sammy, Topher and Trent were here a second ago. What just happened? (Ash shrugs; The camera switches to the woods) Topher: I'm glad someone didn't fall for Alejandro charms. And I had no idea you were an ota-cutie. Sammy: (Laughs) ''To the first one: Not this season. ''(They lean in to kiss until they hear singing) Topher: Ella............ Ella: I heard there was a fairy tale challenge so I had to - - Sammy: Sadly you're late. Continue the music it sets the mood. Ignore what others think about the singing. (Trent starts playing guitar to Ella's singing as Sammy and Topher kiss) Chris: Who will be out next time? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Category:Blog posts